Two Girls, Two Artifacts
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: This is my Birthday Story for Black Dragon Valkyrie, my online Onee-chan! This story can also be read for public entertainment. So please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Two Girls

Onee-chan's B-day Story!

Chapter 1

Two Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I only own my own crazy ideas that will pop up in this story.

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my onee-chan's birthday story! It will differ greatly from the last one! So please enjoy.

Felize Cumpleanos mi hermana major! (Happy Birthday my Big Sister! -Spanish-)

* * *

-Spirit World-

The four spirit detectives were suddenly called to Koenma's office, seems very normal to them right? *disc scratch* Wait, scratch that, that's NOT normal, at least to other people, right?

"Alright Toddler Breath, what the hell is it this time?! It's the weekend ya know!" shouted the 14 year old delinquent, Yusuke Urameshi in a very pissed off manner.

"Shut your mouth before I rip it off your face and shove up your ass, Yusuke! We have a serious problem!" yelled back an angry ADULT Koenma.

Yusuke stumbled back in shock, Koenma was never THIS angry at him before. Kuwabara, his 'idiotic' friend, also stumbled back a bit. Their 'Foxy' friend, Kurama, otherwise know as Shuichi Minamino, stared at the teen ruler impassively, and Hiei, their other friend, just stared in interest.

"Alright, shutting up..." cautiously said Yusuke, backing up more, not wanting another crazy outburst, teenagers these days. Oh irony...

"Please Koenma, explain the situation at hand." calmly said Kurama, as he is ONE of the few who can keep a level head around the 'idiots.'

"Alright, two hours ago, the Dragon Pendant and the Pegasus Sword have suddenly went missing. No one was able to find evidence of a break in, no theives or anything. Not even a SINGLE trace of energy was left. If those artifacts get passed to the wrong hands, oh there WILL be Hell to pay. Not to mention what my DAD might do." Koenma explained, his voice growing more panicky by the word.

"Uh, not to be clueless, but what the hell are those so called 'Dangerous Artifacts,' some Flying Horse Sword, and Reptilian Medal?" Yusuke said, sarcasm screaming the oblivious.

"The Dragon Pendant was entrusted to Spirit World by the Dragon Princess, Ryuuko. But that was centuries ago, back when the Great Spirit Ruler, Daichi, ruled, if that pendant goes missing, as I said and I quote, "There WILL be Hell to pay." That pendant holds the powers of all the Dragons in all FOUR Worlds, from Spirit World to the Netherworld." Koenma said, showing a picture of the pendant, which was a Jade Ring with a Rainbow Dragon entangling itself around the ring.

"So basically, S-Class Demon, gets ahold of that Medal, then the whole World is pushing daisies?" said Yusuke, putting his hands behind his head.

"That's right..."

"Okay, but what about that Pega-what's its Sword?" Kuwabara asked.

"Pegasus Sword you lump." Hiei stated from the corner.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHRIMPY!?" shouted the, now enraged, Kuwabara.

"Children! Would you please save it when we kick ass?!" Yusuke ordered in a parently tone.

The two 'Hotheads' calmed down, as Koenma cleared his throat authouritively.

"The Pegasus Sword is a sword crafted by the best human blacksmith there was. Centuries ago, that said blacksmith was known to be really kind towards mythical creatures such as Phoenixes, Fairies, Dryads, you name it. One day, the blacksmith came across an injured Pegasus near his wife's grave, he hid the creature in his home and nursed it back to health. In a reward for his kindness, the Pegasus gave him three things, a feather from his wings, his horn, and finally his magical powers. He told him that he can do what he wants with the materials, but to make sure he gives the item to at least one of his offsprings. That same day, the blacksmith worked hard, and that hard work created the Pegasus Sword. Alas, he was never able to give it to the decendent of the Pegasus, so he entrusted the sword to Spirit World. That sword will cause chaos if given to a very powerful demon." said Koenma, pulling up a picture of a sword with a silver blade, a wooden, woven sword hilt, and had a base that looked like it had feathers sticking out, just beneath the blade.

"So where should we start?" Yusuke asked skeptically.

"Look around your area first, it might have landed there, since there was a small energy signal there not too long ago." Koenma said, opening a portal under the four as they fell down screaming. "Good luck!"

"I HATE YOU!" came Yusuke's distant yell of rage.

* * *

-Human World, Japan-

In a house, not too far from the nearest shopping district, a 14 year old girl with long black hair and dark, almost black, brown eyes, with slightly tanned skin, wearing an anime t-shirt and jean pants, was watching some anime on TV.

"Come on Eren! Beat that sorry excuse of a Titan to a pulp!" she cheered.

"Mou, Ai-chan, quiet! I need my sleep." came a sleepy voice from upstairs.

"Gomen Ryu-chan! I can't help it, Attack On Titan is a very awesome anime, it gets me really pumped up for fighting." said the fourteen year old.

"Ya don't say!" came the sarcastic retort.

"HEY!" she yelled in fake hurt.

A 15 year old girl with short black hair and reddish-brown eyes, with slightly tanned skin came downstairs in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with red writing that said, "Bitch, don't piss me off!" with a tired look in her eyes.

"Aiko onegai! I wasn't able to sleep last night." Ryuuko mumbled sleepily, collapsing on the other couch in the living room.

"Alright fine, get your sleep. But we have to go to school tomorrow, so wake up early." Aiko reminded Ryuuko like a mother to a child.

"Sometimes I wonder who's the older one." Ryuuko chuckled, trudging back upstairs and then collapsing on her bed, sleeping.

* * *

-Next Day, Sarayashiki Junior High-

Yusuke was forced to go to school, again by Keiko, otherwise he'd get bitch slapped all over the place. When he sat at his desk in the back row, he couldn't help but feel that something interesting was going to happen today.

As if Fate was turning her gears, a girl about a year older than him entered the classroom in the boy's uniform, only dyed black. He's never seen her in school before, was she a new student?

When the bell rang and everyone took their seats, Mr. Takenaka introduced the teenaged girl.

"Class, this is Ryuuko Tachibana, she was previously in Class 3-A, but moved here to Class 1-A for academic reasons. So please be kind around her." said Mr. Takenaka.

'Ryuuko, as in Dragon Princess Ryuuko?' thought Yusuke curiously.

Soon, their Mythology History Teacher, Ms. Mira entered the room, apologizing for being late repeatedly. Mythology was one of Yusuke's favorite classes, so it was always at the middle of the school day was he seen in a classroom.

"Alright class," said Ms. Mira, finally regaining her composure, "today we're going to learn about the Dragons of Spirit World!"

Yusuke stiffened. Just great, first day back and he's already getting information on his case, talk about coincidence.

What our favorite detective didn't know, was that Ryuuko stiffened as well, this time in fear.

* * *

-Meio High School-

As Kurama was sitting in his World History class, he heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall. The lesson stopped just as the door was slammed open. A girl about a year younger than him was panting heavily as if she ran a marathon, she wore the boy's uniform instead of the girl's uniform which surprised him honestly.

"Gomenasai Sensei! The train had a delay, so I ended up running late on my first day!" apologized the girl, bowing.

"Uh, it's alright Miss..." started the teacher, but trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Aiko Mizuno at your service!" greeted the girl, bowing again.

"Uh, Miss Aiko, you can sit beside Shuichi. Shuichi, raise your hand." said the teacher.

Kurama raised his hand as the black haired girl made her way over to her seat.

"Alright class, can anyone tell me what country was known as the Lion of Northern Europe?" asked the teacher.

Before Kurama could raise his hand, Aiko had already beaten him to it.

"Miss Aiko?"

"The Lion of Northern Europe is the country of Sweden! Since Sweden was one of the fiercest countries of the North, almost all the Nordic Countries feared him." explained Aiko cheerfully.

"That is correct, you may sit down." replied the teacher, shocked at her knowledge of the world.

Kurama was also shocked, how did that human girl know so much about countries that have never been mentioned in the classroom before?

* * *

-After Class, Sarayashiki Junior High-

After the class had ended, Yusuke noticed something strange about the new kid in his class. Ryuuko was acting strange throughout the whole lecture, almost like she had lived through it all.

'Could she be the one who took the Dragon Pendant?' thought the Spirit Detective skeptically.

"Tachibana-sempai!" came Keiko's voice from down the hall.

The black haired girl turned to see the brunette dragging a boy along to meet her.

"Would you like to eat lunch with my friends and I after our next class?" Keiko politely asked the teen.

"Sure Keiko-chan. I'd be happy to." came the reply.

'Thanks Keiko, you got me the perfect opportunity for questioning!' Yusuke thought happily.

Suddenly, Yusuke felt eyes burning into his skull. He turned around to see no one there.

Was he imagining things?

* * *

-Meio High School, After Class-

As Aiko was packing her things, she heard soft footsteps stop in front of her desk. She looked up to see a long haired red head with forest green eyes standing in front of her.

"May I help you?" Aiko asked cheerfully.

"Hai, do you need help walking to your next class?" asked the red head.

"Well, I never got a good look around the school, as I was late this morning. So sure thing, um..." said Aiko, trying to remember the red head's name.

"Shuichi Minamino, nice to meet you." answered the red head, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Minamino-sempai! Aiko Mizuno, at your service!" she greeted with that cheerful demeanor of hers.

Shuichi took a quick look at her schedule, and to his surprise it was exactly like his, even in his MUSIC Class! Yes, Shuichi Minamino, does play instruments. Who knew that Youko Kurama could do that...

Since Music was next, Kurama walked Aiko there as she animaditly chatted away about animes like Attack On Titan, Black Butler, Hunter x Hunter, and One Piece. Some of the girls in the hall were glaring at Aiko, but she didn't seem to notice anything.

Then Kurama remembered that his music teacher always gave a surprise test to new students, so Aiko better have some luck if she wanted to pass.

The bell rang as soon as Kurama and Aiko stepped in the Music room, waiting for instructions. When the teacher came in, she glanced at Aiko from the corner of her eye and walked up to her.

"Who are you young lady?" asked the woman.

"Aiko Mizuno, Sensei!" greeted the girl with a bow.

"Well Miss Aiko, would you mind playing us a song on the piano over there?" asked the teacher, pointing to the Grand Piano on the side of the room.

"Any song ma'am?" asked the 14 year old, not noticing some students snickering.

"Yes, any song."

Aiko's demeanor suddenly changed, her face going from cheerful and innocent, to solemn and gentle.

"Very well," came the sad voice from Aiko's mouth, as she walked over to the piano and began to play.

Aiko: **O my Queen you have me as your faithful servant alone, **  
**We were twins torn apart,**  
**When our fates should've shone,**  
**O my Queen to shield thee from danger's deadly call,**  
**I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all.**

Everyone stared at the girl as she gracefully played the piano and sing.

Aiko: **Fourteen years ago we were both born into this hell,**  
**Praised and blessed by the people and the church's bell,**  
**Being in our family we must play by the rules, **  
**Even if we live the same, I am destined as your tool.**

**They can swear you their enemy or curse all they want,**  
**They can brandish their swords and be on the hunt,**  
**Never fear, never cry, I will always be near.**  
**Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears. **

**O my Queen you have me as your faithful servant alone, **  
**We were twins torn apart, when our fates should've shone, **  
**O my Queen to shield thee from danger's deadly call, **  
**I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all.**

**While running errands in a peaceful town nearby, **  
**I ran into a pleasant girl with emerald green eyes,**  
**Smiling with her face so kind and her voice so bright,**  
**I was captivated then, knowing love at first sight. **

**But this love will remain locked deep inside, **  
**For the Queen gave orders, the girl must die,**  
**I will answer her wishes, her mind I will ease,**  
**So why, my Lord, do my tears fail to cease?! **

**O my Queen you have me as your faithful servant alone, **  
**We are twins like two seeds, in the soils of madness sown, **  
**"O my Queen your snack for today is Brioche,"**  
**And you smile, and you smile, innocent without a flaw.**

Many of the people in the room felt like they were going to cry, as the song had a lot of emotion put into it.

Aiko:** People of the country were possessed with fear and rage,**  
**Threatening to kill the Queen, to move onto a new age,**  
**If this what they call a retribution for her sins,**  
**God's words I will go against, for the life of my twin.**

**"Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run,**  
**Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone. **

**Don't you worry, we look the same in every way, **  
**No one would ever notice that you got away!"**

**O now I am the Queen and you the escapee,**  
**We are twins like two boats in the stormy sad seas,**  
**They say you are a lady of vice and distain,**  
**Then I am evil as well, with the same blood in my veins. **

**Once upon a time in a country far away,**  
**Where lots of crimes were committed every day, **  
**My lovely little sister, who was fourteen years of age, **  
**Was crowned as the Queen, dancing on History's stage. **

**They can swear you their enemy or curse all they want, **  
**They can brandish their swords and be on the hunt, **  
**Never fear, never cry, I will always be near,**  
**Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears. **

The whole room was strangely quiet as Aiko stopped before beginning again.

**O my Queen you have me as your faithful servant alone, **  
**We were twins torn apart, when our fates should've shone, **  
**Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again...**

**Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends... **

After Aiko finished the final note, the whole room bursts into applause, some were even crying.

Kurama felt something warm and wet run down his cheek, it was a tear! He quickly wiped the tear away just like some of his classmates and his teacher, who was crying waterfalls.

"Well, Miss Aiko, welcome to the band." cried the teacher as she blew her nose.

What Kurama noticed as well, was that a sad smile never left her face.

* * *

Hello there, the Great Koenma is speaking.

As the school day rolls by, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko are getting to know these two mysterious girls named Ryuuko Tachibana and Aiko Mizuno better. But there's something strange about those girls...What! The artifacts have been located?! I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go. Tune in Next Time on Yu Yu Hakusho!

* * *

A/N: Hey gang! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I told you it would be different! In case you haven't noticed, Aiko is me and Ryuuko is Black Dragon Valkyrie, my onee-chan!

Happy Birthday Onee-chan, I hope you enjoyed the story.

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Two Artifacts

Onee-chan's B-day Story!

Chapter 2

Two Artifacts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I only own my own crazy ideas that will pop up in this story.

A/N: Hey again! I'm on Spring Break this time everyone, so WOOOOO! I'm doing better than most of my stories this time, thank you FanFiction Class, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter cause this chapter is gonna be the busniess! So please enjoy.

Felize Cumpleanos mi hermana major! (Happy Birthday my Big Sister! -Spanish-)

* * *

-Human World: After School-

Aiko and Ryuuko met up at a small park not far from their schools, both had a tired and stressful day.

"Ai ya! Today was the worst!" groaned Ryuuko, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Same, my music teach made me take a test, first day here!" exclaimed Aiko tiredly. "Then I got chased by mother fucking fangirls!"

"Let's just head home so we can get some sleep." Ryuuko muttered sleepily.

"You want me to carry you home?" Aiko asked her sleepy friend.

"Nah, I'll live. But thanks anyway." said the sleepy teen.

So the two girls made their way home in silence, not knowing that two people were watching them. One with a curious gaze, and another with an evl intent.

* * *

-Demon World: Unknown Lands-

Deep in the unknown parts of Demon World, five people were seen gathered around a dark purple fountain, inside a courtyard of a castle. One of these people was sitting what was supposed to be a throne.

"Your Majesty, I recieved word that the Dragon Princess in indeed in the Human World. However, she has a human guardian, a decendent of a Legendary Pegasus." reported a male voice from the shadows.

"Is that so? Tell me, is Koenma aware of our little plan?" asked the figure on the throne.

"Not that I know of my liege. However, it will only be a matter of time before he is fully aware." replied the figure.

"Very well, send Namake to hunt the Princess and her Guardian. They are the only ones who can possess the Dragon Pendant and the Pegasus Sword." ordered the figure.

"As you desire..." responded the servant, quickly leaving to report to the demon, Namake.

As the figure left, the other three figures turned to the one on the throne.

"Is this the right choice Your Highness?" came a female voice from the shadows.

"Perhaps, for this is just a little test," replied the sitting figure. "For this is only the beginning..."

An evil laugh sounded throughout the barren castle and soon throughout the entire land of Demon World.

* * *

-Human World: Mizuno Residence-

Billowing sounds of laughter came from the usually quiet residence. The reason you ask? Well, Aiko decided to put on an anime, called Hetalia, a comedy show where the countries of the world are personified and stereotyped. And right now on the screen, France and Britain were fighting over little America about who was gonna be his big brother. Both were laughing how France lost the battle and Britian became the older brother.

Soon the laughter died down and Ryuuko decided to watch Bleach. Both girls jumped up in excitement everytime there was a battle on the screen, nothing more like battles to get the adrinaline flowing right?

"WOOO! GO TOSHIRO!" cheered Ryuuko, for she had a crush on the white haired warrior.

From next door, a dark haired woman giggled at the giddiness from her next door neighbor. Even though it was such a quiet house, it was nice to see it full of excitement from the two residents. The woman heard footsteps as her son came downstairs.

"Mother, what's that noise?" he asked, rubbing his eyes from sleepiness.

The mother giggled at her son's cuteness and replied, "Oh nothing Shuichi, just the neighbors having a movie night."

'Shuichi' then scratched the back of his head in confusion, he wasn't aware of such noises in this time of day.

"Alright, good night mother." the red head replied, going back upstairs.

Little did 'Shuichi' know, his new classmate was his next door neighbor.

* * *

-Next Day: 2:00 A.M.-

In the dark silence of early morning, a demon with black skin, white souless eyes, blue weasel ears, and a red weasel tail raced through the small park where the two girls met up not too long ago. He spreads his spirit energy out only for those who were chosen to feel it. Thus, it alerted the two residents of the Mizuno Household.

Aiko and Ryuuko woke up, alerted to the spirit energy message. Quickly getting out of their night clothes, they changed to clothes suitable for fighting and jumped from their houses windows. They ran as fast as they could to the source of the energy.

When they arrived at the small park, the weasel demon was waiting for them. An evil grin was streched across his face as the two girls glared at him.

"I've been waiting for you, Princess Ryuuko and her human servant, Aiko Mizuno." grinned the demon. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Namake, and I serve the Five Orders of Aku."

Immediately, Aiko was in front of Ryuuko, in her hands, was the Pegasus Sword.

"What does the Order want with her Highness?!" she demanded, releasing an average amount of Spirit Energy.

However, as she channeled her energy through herself and the sword, Spirit World began to pick up the energy radiating off the Sword.

* * *

-Spirit World-

"Koenma sir! We have a reading on the Pegasus Sword's energy! It's in Kagami Park, not far from where Kurama lives!" shouted an ogre assistant.

"Get Botan to wake the Spirit Detectives up! They must retrieve the item at all costs!" Koenma ordered.

"Right away sir!" saluted the ogre before running off.

* * *

-Human World: Kagami Park-

"Tell at once! What does the Order want?!" demanded Aiko once again.

"This is none of your concern Guardian! My superior simply wants her Highness to join him." sneered Namake.

"Bullshit! That is not your real reason! You know very well that everything involving Princess Ryuuko is my concern as well!" retorted the fierce Guardian.

"Aiko! That's enough! Let him speak the truth!" ordered Ryuuko, using a different tone against her best friend and sister.

"But-"

"No, let him speak!" repeated Ryuuko.

Aiko sighed and sheathe her sword and kneeled to her friend, her head bowed low, "As you wish, Your Highness."

"My mission was to bring the Princess of Dragons to my liege. The power of the Dragon Pendant will make him invincible! However, as stated in the legends, for the Pendant to work, the Dragon Princess must channel her power into the pendant, mated to the user of course." grinned the weasel demon.

"Well ain't that a pain in the ass..." came a voice from the shadows.

Aiko swiftly stood up and pointed her sword at the dense trees, "Who goes there?! Show yourselves!"

From the darkness of the trees, the four Spirit Detectives emerged. However, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama showed shock on their faces, now knowing that their classmates had taken the two artifacts. The Dragon Pendant was seen clear as day around Ryuuko's neck and the Pegasus Sword was wielded by her fiery tempered Guardian.

A sudden laugh came from Namake, which caused the Guardian and Spirit Detectives to turn their attention to him.

"Oh this is just great! The Spirit Detectives and my targets! I can kill the Detectives as well as deliver my master's prize to his superior!" laughed the weasel demon.

"Aiko," stated the Princess, her eyes slowly glowing red, "kill him."

"As you wish, my lady." Aiko responded, her eyes now glowing sky blue.

However, Namake made a very pitiful attempt to attack the Guardian. She had swiftly dodged out of the way of his attack and vanished. Not long afterward, she appeared behind him, slashing him across the back, causing a deep wound.

"You shall never lay a finger on her Highness again!" she growled ferally, stabbing through his back to where his heart was.

Blood splattered on Aiko as she removed her blade from the back of the now dead demon. Then she turned her attention to the Spirit Detectives.

"As for you four, I have no intention to attack you unless you give me a reason to. What do you want?" she questioned.

"Now Aiko, no need to be demanding. I'm sure there is a good reason." Ryuuko reasoned.

"Ryuuko-hime, please see reason, they could be working with them for all I know!" Aiko protested.

"That won't be nessasary ladies, what we want is to take your sword and pendant to Toddler Bitch." Yusuke said bluntly.

"Then you leave me with no other choice!"

* * *

Hey everyone, it's Yusuke. So we finally found those two artifacts, big deal! But from the looks of things, those two girlies aren't gonna let them go. From what Koenma said, that Dragons should never be messed with. Geez, wonder where that came from. Well this is gonna be a loooong persuasion, or battle or whatever. Wanna see what happens, then tune in next time, on Yu Yu Hakusho!

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I hoped that this chapter made the cut. If it's a little shorter than the last chapter, my greatest apologies, but I hope it was enjoyable.

Sayonara, and Happy Birthday Kuro-onee-chan!


	3. Chapter 3:Complications

Onee-chan's B-day Story!

Chapter 3

Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I only own my own crazy ideas that will pop up in this story.

A/N: Hewo again! Today is my onee-chan's, Black Dragon Valkyire's Birthday today! Let me make it clear, NO PRANKING ON HER PLEASE! I want her to be happy on this day. One thing, you can hurt feelings on this day, so watch who you are pranking and mind your pranks Anywho, please enjoy!

Felize Cumpleanos mi hermana major! (Happy Birthday my Big Sister! -Spanish-)

* * *

-Human World: Park-

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Kuwabara, ignoring the fact that both girls could send him to hell in a snap.

"You lump, what she's saying is that they're not gonna give the Sword and the Pendant to us." Hiei retorted.

"You're short friend is right, we won't hand them over." Ryuuko chuckled, amused by their little conflict.

"Well then," said Yusuke, cracking his knuckles, "looks like we'll have to take them by force."

Swiftly, Yusuke charged at Aiko, fist raised. Emotionlessly, Aiko ducked under his punch and returned the favor by punching his face.

Yusuke skidded a few meters back, and had blood leak from his mouth.

"Damn, that hurt like a bitch..." he muttered, whiping the blood off his mouth.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aiko saw Hiei run over to Ryuuko. Quickly, Aiko blocked the sword strike as Yusuke went to quickly punch Ryuuko. However, his attack failed when Ryuuko moved her head to the side to dodged his attack. As Aiko and Hiei continued their sword fight, Kurama was silently planting plants in a ring shape around their area. Kuwabara stood still, refusing to fight girls.

As Ryuuko fought Yusuke, unaware of their little cage in, she began to interrogate him, starting with his boss.

"Tell me, who sent you?" Ryuuko asked, dealing a punch to Yusuke's gut.

"Ha! And why should I tell you that bitch!" retorted Yusuke, trying to send a barrage of punches.

On the other hand, Hiei and Aiko still continued their sword fighting.

"I must admit, you are trained very well with your katana." Aiko smirked, blocking another strike.

"You aren't so bad yourself." Hiei admitted, continuously trying to find an opening.

Hiei, however, was secretly was talking to Kurama via telepathy. He was waiting until Kurama was done with the planting so they can be done with this mission.

Kurama caught Hiei's eye, telling him that the planting was done. Quickly, Hiei jumped away from Aiko and swiftly ran over and grabbed Yusuke.

"Damnit, get back here you-!" Aiko shouted trying to after Hiei, but couldn't.

"What the hell?!" came Ryuuko's cry of surprise.

Turns out Kurama planted a knockout gas plant and the ring of plants was just a barrier to make sure that the gas wouldn't spread to other areas. When the gas cleared, both girls were knocked out cold.

"Good thinking Kurama!" Yusuke cheered. "Now let's take them to my place. It'd be dangerous if we went to Spirit World in the morning."

* * *

-Demon World-

In the Black Castle, deep in the depths of Demon World, the figure on the throne impatiently recieved his news on the failed mission.

"My Lord, Namake has failed his mission. The Guardian has slain him quite easily." reported one of his servants.

"Very well Seiki, what do you propose we do?" replied the lord.

"Kage-dono, please allow me to retrieve the Princess and her servant. After all, we all know what dragons are not immune to..." came a female voice from the shadows.

The King, Kage, pondered over his servant's offer and decided, "Very well Yuruka, but make sure they come back ALIVE!"

Yuruka, from the shadows, bowed deeply, "Yes, my Lord..."

* * *

-Human World: Yusuke's Apartment, 6:00 A.M.-

Both girls lay unconcious on the futons. Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru had came in not too long ago, and were curious about the two girls. Keiko was a bit surprised that Ryuuko was part of Yusuke's little mission from Koenma, but brushed it off anyway.

"So why are they here?" Botan whispered.

"I dunno, Urameshi said it's dangerous to travel to Spirit World at this time." Kuwabara replied, a little bit too loudly, which caused Aiko's eye to twitch open.

"Great job idiot, she's waking up!" Yusuke whisper shouted, preparing to fight if needed.

However, all Aiko did was rub her eyes sleepily and looked around the room. Yukina walked over to the sleepy girl and saw that one sleeve had blood on it.

"Um, excuse me, you're hurt." Yukina pointed out shyly.

Aiko looked at her arm and slightly widened her eyes, she never noticed her arm bleeding.

"Uh oh, I probably got it during our swordfight." Aiko muttered quietly.

"Please, let me heal it?" Yukina kindly asked, relaxing around Aiko.

The other Spirit Detectives slowly lowered their defensive stances as they watch Aiko lift her sleeve up to show Yukina the gash. Yukina quickly got to work and began to heal her. Soon, Ryuuko also woke up, but was wide awake the whole time.

"Tell us young healer, how is it you managed to get to the Human World from the Ice World in the Demon Plane?" Ryuuko asked as the Detectives silently went into shock.

"Koenma allowed me to stay here." Yukina replied, wrapping up the wound.

"Koenma huh, seems he forgot to tell the Detectives one thing about the Pendant and the Sword." Ryuuko laughed.

However, no one replied to that as Yusuke slammed his breifcase open.

"EARTH TO TODDLER BITCH! YOU BETTER SPEAK NOW BEFORE I FOREVER PUT THAT PACIFIER 10 INCHES DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Yusuke yelled angrily at the screen.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped at Yusuke's antics as Koenma's face popped up on the screen.

"Yes?" Koenma replied bluntly.

"Did you forget any details cause our suspects said you forgot something!" yelled Yusuke again.

"Not that I know of, why?" Koenma asked.

Suddenly, Ryuuko decided to open Koenma's mind.

"Koenma, didn't I say, that centuries after I gave you the pendant and the blacksmith gave you the sword, that they will appear before the Dragon Princess and her Guardian after 4 centuries?" Ryuuko reminded him with slight venom in her voice.

From the other side, Koenma gulped and started to get clammy hands.

* * *

Hello everyone! Botan here! Koenma reveals what he had forgotten and our two mystery girls, Aiko and Ryuuko explain themselves to us. Then a letter comes in for both the two girls and Team Urameshi! What's this, criminal files were stolen?! Another Dark Tournament?! Oh dear, it seems that our Detectives are gonna be rather busy for another two months! What's going to happen you ask? Tune in next time on Yu Yu Hakusho!

* * *

A/N: This chapter is done, but this story is not over yet! Even after Kuro-chan's birthday, this story will continue to live on! So I hope you enjoy! Review are appreiciated!

Sayonara and HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURO-ONEE-CHAN!


End file.
